Je ne Regette rein (I don't reget Anything)
by Eternalukyou
Summary: What was running through Misato's mind before she lost physical form? Elle ne regette rein...


Je ne regette rein.  
By: Eternal Ukyou  
  
Disclaimer: Just for all propose reasons the EVA charters do not belong to me. You all should know that. I'm not making money off this and don't intend to. I just love them enough the dissect there Their and pulled out there thoughts! :)  
  
Note: This story take place During EoE: Air right after Shinji went down to the Eva, right before Misato loses physical form. Theses are her thoughts, her memories.  
  
~~~~SPOLIERS AHEAD FOR MOST OF THE SERIES!!~~~~  
  
  
Misato watched the elevator door close.. she knew she was going to die...   
  
Misato: Shinji... I know I've let you down, I'm sorry...  
  
Misato: I forgot to tell you, you did I good thing today Shinji, I'm proud of you.  
She watched Shinji unwilling body tense as she closed the door. She stood there for a long minute or so deciding wheither to back it and comfort him...  
  
Misato: I never wanted any thing like this to happen to you... you don't deserve this fate...It's not your fault...I wish I could turn back time, fix my mistakes but its to late for that now. I've messed everything up... It's all my fault. I did so many things wrong, made so many wrong decisions... I took what I had for granted... I took you for granted Shinji... You need me as much as I needed you.   
I'm sorry Kaji... I love you  
I'm sorry Ritsuiko...you where my best friend even though we where that close... and Thank you... tell reviling to truth to my blinded eyes...  
I'm sorry Asuka...for not being what you thought I would be...  
Shinji... I've been a fool... I'm sorry...  
Everything that matters to me, all of you, my 'friends', are gone now... I and will never forget you.. but I can't regret you...  
  
Shinji... keep your head up... I'm sorry  
  
I thought I could on with out loving you. Surprising, really, what I felt for you... I guess I felt the best thing I could do was ignore it... but now... I'll never love again... my world is ending now... I showed you, told you would we do more 'adult things' lader, but I can't keep that promise now...I'm leaving here...I'm sorry it turned out this way Shinji... But you have to decide... you have to be strong if for no one else but your self...For Asuka, for Yui, For you,... for me...It's up to you now Shinji... There nothing anyone here can do.   
  
Misato: Decide weather you want to run away or got to Unit 01. I don't want to do this.. I know... this is can't be right... Otherwise you'll die with out doing anything. Why is he like this?  
  
Shinji: Help me Asuka, Help me...   
  
Misato: You're relying on a woman, running away and deception. Indecision is the worst. But god know that how I get through life... Now stand up! Why won't he do this? What the hell is wrong with him? He has to do this... he has to save us  
  
Shinji: No I want to die. I don't want to do anything...  
  
Misato: Spoiled kid! You're still alive! Don't waste your life by dying!  
  
Shinji... I doesn't matter now... what you do...just don't die... I'm sorry...  
  
I wasn't him to be brave and strong and learn that running away dose nothing but hurt more... boy do I know... I wanted him to make up for my mistakes, to take the revenge that I could never get... I didn't want it all to end this way... this isn't what supposed to happen to us...I wanted to show you... so much more...but I guess it to late for me now...I'll say hello to your mother for you...   
  
Be Brave Shinji...for humanity and don't regret what you do... your doing it for all of us...  
  
Misato: I should've changed...the carpet like Asuka said... Hey, Pen-pen... Kaji-kun, did I do alright?  
  
(Images flashed in Misato's mind)  
Shinji  
Asuka  
Pen-pen  
Toji  
Kenske  
Gendo  
Ritsuiko  
Maya  
Hanna  
Shinjaru  
Kaji  
Rei  
Then nothing...  
Je ne regette rein.  
  
Authors notes:  
I just finished watch Eoe and I thought... 'Hey what's going on in Misato's mind right now?' and since I'm pretty good at guess what there thinking (had they been real people) I wrote this, if you enjoyed this please read my 'Sometimes I feel this way' pomes, from inside the charters eyes. Thank everyone who read this, all comments are welcomed, even flames...(and in the words of my S-brother) Which will be used to toast marshmallows.  
Thank you every one.. and I hope this teaches you something... say what you want to say, when you want to say it... et regrette rein  



End file.
